


Trapped

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 9





	Trapped

Co-written with Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Hiiro coughed as the dust settled. He looked around 

and spotted a familiar face, “Parad?”

“Bra..ve?” The answer was shaky and pain filled.

“Yeah,” the surgeon moved slightly before grimacing in pain. “What’s injured?”

“Ribs..head, I think.” The bugster met Hiiro’s gaze, his pupils wide and uneven.

“Is your head bleeding or just a concussion?” Hiiro coughed again before looking around.

Parad hesitantly touched his head, feeling his hand become wet. “More than a concussion. Just great.” He blinked to try clearing his double vision. “What the hell happened anyway?”

“Building collapsed..” Hiiro said quietly. “Which means Emu’s alone taking on the bugster, if they made it out.”

“I’ve got to help him!” Parad stood, swayed and sank to his knees again in the space of seconds. He moaned and grabbed his stomach. “I feel sick…”

“Head injuries will do that,” Hiiro looked back at him. “Just rest. Emu can take care of himself.”

“But..” Parad weakly argued as the room spun. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop.

Hiiro sighed and began moving a bit of debris from around where he sat. He groaned as he tried to lift a large piece that had pinned down his leg.

Parad forced his eyes open, shakily moving to the doctor’s side and wrenching the piece upward with a harsh breath.

Hiiro moved his leg out, pain rushing through him as he moved it. “Sit.” He searched his pockets and pulled something out. “Let me try to stitch your head so you don’t lose more blood.”

“I’ll be fine. Bet you have a broken leg though. Better check yourself over.” The bugster staggered to a debris free spot and slumped down.

Hiiro shook his head before checking himself over. He leaned back against some debris and closed his eyes for a moment.

A whimper from across the room echoed loudly.

Hiiro blinked his eyes open and tried to focus. He managed to crawl his way over to check Parad over and he began stitching the wound.

“S-sorry..” Parad’s eyes were squeezed shut, one hand pressed tight over his jacket. In the dim light, the blood spilling over the man’s hand looked even brighter.

Hiiro took the time and stitched everything up. “Now just rest.”

He heard noises coming from outside before he realized it was debris moving. He leaned over Parad protectively in case the debris crumbled down.

“Go. Help Emu..” Parad’s voice was almost inaudible. “I’m weakening him…”

“I’m not just leaving you here,” Hiiro replied. He waited a few more moments before he heard crashing. The debris rumbled until it finally fell. Hiiro struggled to hold it up, trying to keep Parad safe.

Before long, the debris on him lightened and they heard Emu’s voice. 

When the debris was finally off of him, Hiiro collapsed beside Parad. 

Emu looked down and saw them, “Guys!”

Neither man answered.

Emu climbed in and gently removed them. He absorbed Parad, groaning when a wave of pain hit him. He waited for it to pass before carrying Hiiro back to safety.

_ “Emu? You’re alright…” _

“ _ Yeah. How are you feeling?” _

_ “Hurts..” _

“ _ I know. Just try to relax.” _

The bond went quiet, Parad losing consciousness once again.

Emu sat beside Hiiro’s bed, playing a handheld but occasionally looking up at his friend’s sleeping form.

_ “Emu..let me out.” _

_ “Are you strong enough?” _

_ “I’ll be fine. Just want to tell him thanks.” _

Emu focused for a moment before Parad appeared in front of him.

“Is he alright?” Parad’s face watched Hiiro worriedly.

“He has quite a few broken bones. His leg was the worst though, needing surgery and pins. But he’ll heal, he just is on bed rest for a month or two.”

“He wouldn’t leave.. I told him to find a way out, but he refused. Why?”

Emu gave a small smile, “He cares about you, in his own weird way. I think he wanted to stay with you to make sure you’d be alright and wouldn’t be alone.”

“I don’t deserve it. I was worried and wanted him to help you instead.” Parad closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness struck.

“Thought you needed me more,” Hiiro said quietly, his eyes still closed.

Parad jumped slightly before he bowed. “Arigato, Kagami-san.”

Hiiro cracked his eyes open, “Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
